


Out of my Leauge

by BlueBeanBitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBeanBitch/pseuds/BlueBeanBitch
Summary: This is a story based on the song "out of my leauge". I wanted this to be a cute tsukiyama story so :) yea.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Also note that I am not that old and barley have any good writing experiences so sorry if i can't fully project my story thought writing

A cool wind brushed through the doors as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to get popsicals for their teammates. Their feet making small noises through the almost empty hall and faint voices in the back.

"Have you thought about next year..?" Tsukishima asked as they turned the corner and exited out the school building. He scratched the back of his cruffy blonde hair and turned his head to the left, avoiding eye contact with Yamaguchi.

"what do you mean, Tsuki?" He looked up but looked back down when Tsukishima wasn't looking back at him.

"Well..I mean Daichi, Suga, Asahi, And kiyoko will be gone. And I know you like Yachi so i'm wondering if you-" 

"Like..? Oh, you heard me call her cute when we first met her. I don't like her Tsuki, I mean I do think she is cute, but in a platonic way. Why do you care anyways..?" 

Tsukishima seemed like something got caught in his throated and blushed a little. While Yamaguchi was thinking about all the endless possibilities of answers Tsukishima could give. 

"Well, I want my friend happy, don't I? If you weren't, I wouldn't be happy either and i'd feel bad." He coughed a little and they hopped on the side walk. 

They went to Coach Ukai's shop, giving the money to Ukai's grandmother and grabbing 2 boxes of popsicals. The walk back was akward with a little tension in the air. Bikers and joggers went past them as the sun shined on them like they are the main actors in a stage play. Yamaguchi was spacing off and accidently tripped over a small bump going down hill. Luckly he didn't start rolling and saved the popsicals, but did scrape his knee. Tsukishima looked back hearing a thump and quickly dropping everything to help Yamaguchi up. 

"Ah.. sorry Tsuki.. I slowed us down and made you drop your box of popsicals.." He looked down with his little hair intent dropping down. 

"Nonono, that doesn't matter. Are you okay? ah..Tadashi, you should be more careful. Lean on my shoulder and i'll carry the popsicals." He grabbed yamaguchi's arm and put it over his shoulders. 

"Are you sure?? I don't want to be a bother.." 

"No. I insist." Yamaguchi, a little embarrassed, Starts leaning on Tsukishima's shoulder.. 

"Are you sure i'm not that heavy?? Plus i'm slowing you down-" 

"Yamaguchi. You are not heavy nor slowing me down. I would feel horrible just leaving you to bring popsicals to people I don't even enjoy being around most of the time. And Suga will yell at me for leaving you, so will you just stop insisting for me to leave you?" 

Tsukishima held both of the boxes in one hand/arm and grabbed Yamaguchi by the waist so he could stand up more straight. Yamaguchi blushed at the sudden movement started getting flustered while Tsukishima was very annoyed at the fact Yamaguchi wanted him to leave him. As the sun kept getting hotter and the leaves blissfully falling down on the school grounds, the two boys made it back just in time and gave everyone the popsicals. 

After they got back, Tsukishima went up to Sugawara and excused himself.

"Please excuse me, i will be getting yamaguchi to the nurse because he injured his knee." 

"Ah- please don't take long. The popsicals won't stay solid for long" Suga said licking his popsical and waving at Tsukishima because he was already on the other side of the court. Tsukishima carried Yamaguchi like a child bringing him to the nurse. Yamaguchi kept his arms out and buried his face into Tsuki's shoulder. Taking a sharp right, they made it to the nurse and Tsuki but Yamaguchi down on a bed.

"If the nurse doesn't come in a few minutes of so, i'll put bandages for you." 

"Ah okay..and sorry for the inconvenience, I was spacing off thinking about-" Yamaguchi stops himself from continuing the sentence knowing fully well Tsukishima would at least make fun of him. Honestly, it isn't that bad but seeing how Yama is, it is. Here's a hint: He was thinking about him and Tsukishima holding hands and being lovey dovey to eachother during that moment. "about..uh- the s c e n e r y - yea, the sky was so pretty to look at it just uh- caught my attention-" 

"Yamaguchi, I know it's not that but whatever it was made you trip and we are now currently trying to help your knee." 

Tsuki sat down next to Yamaguchi leaning his head back against the wall.

"The nurse should be here now... My god, she really isn't here." Tsukishima got up and grabbed ointment and bandages. He kneeled down infront of Yamaguchi, putting his leg on his knee, making sure to cover everything up. "Does it hurt still or?" "A little but it's fine-" "No, stay here for a little longer and i'll get you an ice pack from the cafeteria." Yamaguchi nodded and Tsuki left the room. Yamaguchi layed down on the bed until he heard footsteps coming closer to the room. "Tsuki-?" Yamaguchi sat up straight but quickly dropped his expression when he saw it was a random girl from his class. "Oh, hello Mio. Do you need something?"

"W-well..I wanted to ask you out..!" She gave him a light pink letter with a cute heart sticker holding it closed. She looked down with her hands holding her skirt and her pigtails dropping down. 

"Oh..well uhm..I'll think about it.." Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head and sees Tsukishima shocked a little and coughs a little when their eyes have contact (How do I word this??) 

"sorry to ruin the moment..but I need to take care of Yamaguchi"

"Oh! I'm sorry, please continue, I just needed to ask him a question."

"I see.." Mio leaves and Tsuki goes back to kneeling infront of of Yams with his leg over his knee. He puts a cold ice pack on his leg and stays there for a while.  
[ i am switching to first person, Yams POV]

The coldness made me startled but I kept starring at Tsuki, seeing him shocked was also shocking for me. Tsukishima, my Tsukishima, a cold man who only smiles once a year, got jealous? Over me and Mio? Does he.. like Mio..? No.. he would tell me, right..? I mean, we never talked about crushes except earlier but.. does he actually like her.. ? She is one of our top students and she is pretty bu- 

"Yamaguchi, are you okay? You are spacing out again, it's scaring me. If you want to share, you can"

Should I really..? What if he gets mad?? I don't want to anger Tsuki.. But he said I can, can't I..? But oh god, what if he lashes out?? Or leaves?? well shit. I'll go for it I guess..

"Well.. do you like Mio? I mean, you seemed jealous when she confessed to me and she is-" I seemed to choke on my words but I don't know why. Man, I must sound stupid 

"Y-yes...I do.." That sounded like a lie, was it a lie? Why is he lying over a crush..??


	2. dreams

"I do like her. I just..haven't gotten the courage to ask her.." Oh..so he really does like her..

"Oh! I can help you get with her if you want." I smile brightly at him but I really don't want to. As much as I want to see him happy..It might only have to be in my dreams..yay..

"That would be great, thank you Tadashi." He smiled back at me but.. it pained me, I don't want him to smile at anyone but me and the reason is me.. maybe I can change his mind..?

"My leg feels better Tsuki, you can take the ice pack off now.." He took it off and made sure my leg was okay. "It's fine Tsuki, let's go back now" I got up and started walking back to the gym. I don't like this feeling. Why do I have to feel it?

[Switching to Tsuki's POV]

Why did Yamaguchi just run off..? More importantly, why did I lie to him. I don't even know who that bitch was. Man, I fucked up.

I quickly ran after Tadashi trying to catch up to him but once I got to the gymnasium, I saw him talking to Yachi. I mean I did say I liked someone else but.. seeing him with yachi makes me sad..? mad? How do I describe the feeling..

"Yo, Tsukishima, can you grab something for me?" I look down to see Nishinoya looking at me and with a slightly weirded out face, I responded 

"Sure, depends what it is though, and I need to talk to you." 

"Just help me get some volleyballs outside and sure, talk to me on the way there." I nodded and went out with Nishinoya to get a few volleyballs from the club room. I hesitated to talk but finally got my words out.

"Nishinoya, what would you do if you lied to your crush. And the lie is liking someone other than them, and later you see them hanging out with someone they like-"

"Tsukishima, this is about Yamaguchi, isn't it? I would say let him help you get the girl, but tell her before or during that you don't really like her. I know it's hard seeing someone you like be with someone else but you should still try. If it helps you, I can tell Yachi about the situation." Nishinoya winked at me with a thumbs up and I just nodded yes and kept thanking him.

A few minutes passed as we got the volleyballs and headed back

"So what do we do then because Yams is going to keep an eye on us. Plus I don't want to make it akward-"

"Make what akward, Tsuki?" Yamaguchi popped out of the door when me and Nishinoya were going in. I got startled and dropped a few volley balls.

"Oh..I was talking about Mio with Nishinoya. If you do decide to help me, I don't want to make it akward but you know."

"Ah sorry Tsuki.. and I understand" We both got down and he helped me pick up a few volleyballs. Our hands touched for a bit when he gave me the balls but..I want to hold his hand.. longer.. 

[time skip]

We were all heading home watching the sunset. Yamaguchi and I were walking with Asahi until he had to turn the corner. What do I talk with Yamaguchi now? He seems sad but does he want to talk about it? Did Nishinoya even talk to Yachi?? Oh my god, today is a mess-

"Bye Tsuki, I'll see you tomorrow!" The faint smile he gave when heading in made me feel guilty. I lied to my bestfriend and he's probably stressing over this. I should just head to bed..

I got home and changed into a oversized shirt and some shorts. I layed in my bed just thinking about Yamaguchi and what will happen..Guess i'll just go to sleep..

I got up from something and saw I wasn't in my room anymore. What the fuck is this? It has everything I like and my past memories..Why is the sky pink and why is Yamaguchi over- 

"YAMAGUCHI?? Why are you here??" I patted his head to make sure he was real and he just looked at me confused.

"Huh? Why am I here?? Why does everything here look like something you like??"

I looked at the scenery and just got lost in thought seeing everything here. My old dino toys, memories with my.. brother, and the pure serotonin I got was great until I saw picture of Yamaguchi in the distance and I snapped back into..reality? dream?? God, everything is so confusing.

"Well uh. I don't even know. This is my first time here anyways, and this is probably a dream so.. I'll wake up in a few seconds. Before that, I know you aren't the real Yamaguchi so let me do this one thing.." I cupped the face of the Yamaguchi infront of me and gently kissed him. His lips were soft, I wanted more but.. I couldn't. I kissed his forehead and woke up from that dream..

"The fucking hell was that..?

I got up dazed from the dream and started reflecting. Luckily I wake up early so I can pick up Yamaguchi but..HUH??? HOW AM I MENT TO FACE HIM NOW?? Oh my shit, I should probably just fuckin, go for it??? Ah shit, I should probably tell Mio tho...hoarithaforiger 

"FUCK" shit- did I just- damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> ihOIEHoifhrg, please give me constructive critism :] I wanna get better


End file.
